Talk:List of Extras from Mad Max: Fury Road/@comment-24539757-20151105153935/@comment-220.240.30.231-20151218001334
Dear Hobbiton777, I was a featured extra on Mad Max: Fury Road, and would dearly love to list my name and details on your wikia page, but, alas, I'm 62 years old, not tech-savvy, and can't see how to do it myself. I was one of the Wretcheds, indeed I'm at the front of the shot of the Wretcheds which I found on your site (not the one with the elderly man looking though binoculars - I'm BEHIND him in that shot...) I was also a Treadmill Rat on what George Miller called the 'A-team', at the front on the left of the screen in the Treadmill scenes, because our team contained performers such as myself who gave 100% of ourselves. In fact, George Miller had singled me out for praise at the end of one take (showing us racing for the water), pointing to me from a small distance, in front of the assembled 300+ extras, and saying "I like your work!" This was the first take of that shot, and the assistant director had forgotten to say "Nobody to get in the rockpool", because there were stunt-people dressed just like us in it. I had been lumbered with a zimmer-frame, to which many pots, buckets and plastic bottles had been tied with odds and ends of rope, and I was determined to be the first off the mark, for it would have looked silly to have had to wait to get through the narrow gap between the boulders, and there was no way I could have got it through in any case. I therefore resolved to toss the zimmer-frame aside when I got to the gap, causing the frame to fly into the air, Mad Max car crash style, with the pots etc dangling. I was the first one off the mark, the zimmer-frame crashed spectacularly, but, carried by the momentum, I couldn't stop myself from charging into the rock-pool, where some of the stunt-people, not all professionals, took me for a fellow stunt-person and, forgetting to pull their punches, lay into me with a will. I looked suitably taken aback, for, as I say, no-one, on this first take, had said this would happen, and so I put up a vigorous struggle with a female stunt-person, who tried strenuously to take my rusty bucket off me, shoulder-charging me and fore-arm jolting me, so that my spine impacted on the boulders and I ricocheted off them and staggered and fell under the water, and struggled to my feet again with my rags soaked to the skin. My 'improvisation' so impressed the director that he came down from the marquis tent where he was watching it on monitors, out into the 38 to 40 degree heat, past the 300+ extras (who thought I was in trouble), just so that he could tell me how much he had appreciated what I had done. At this, the extras all came to help me out of the pool, clapping me on the back, and righting the zimmer frame and taking it back to the starting point, ready to do another take. Alas, the other takes were obviously not as spectacular, for we were told not to get in the pool, but, although that first take was the best, and GM was greatly impressed by it, it didn't make it into the cinema release, presumably because the studio was determined that the film run 2 hours only. Regards, STEPHEN GOURIET RYAN P.S. I'd be glad if you could explain to me how to list myself on the Fury Road Extras page...